Twilight: Sunrise
by S Enochs
Summary: The Cullens encounter a very different kind of vampire, and the lives of all vampires everywhere are effected.
1. Chapter 1: Abnormalities

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yadda yadda yadda._

This story takes place approximately one month after the end of Breaking Dawn. I hope you enjoy.

_**********_

Chapter 1  
Abnormalities

It was like opening my eyes for the first time in my life, though I honestly couldn't remember any of my life before this moment. Perhaps this _was _the first time I had ever opened my eyes.

"Carlisle, the eyes!"

My eyes focused on a rather adorable looking girl. She could be no more than eighteen. Her brown hair flipped out in unexpected ways, and her deep golden irises seemed to be trying to penetrate me. What was she doing?

"Yes... intriguing," Carlisle-I assumed-answered. My eyes darted toward the source of the voice. He wore a white labcoat, and I was rather shocked that his skin was only a few shades darker than the coat itself. He had the same eyes as the girl, but much less penetrating. "What can you see about him, Alice?"

The girl closed her eyes; a frown slowly creeping across her face. She pressed her fingertips to her temples, concentrating harder. It was then-when I tried to reach out and touch her face-that I noticed I was restrained. My eyes moved downward over my flat body. Three thick, metallic bars ran across my body, holding me down to the table.

"Excuse me," I asked, finding my voice. Carlisle turned toward me and smiled. "What exactly is going on?"

"Just a precaution," Carlisle said, patting my arm. His hand felt cold. Unnaturally cold. He seemed to notice it too, and quickly recoiled it, looking at me oddly.

Alice let out a short burst of air like she had been holding her breath. "I can't see anything. Every time I focus on him, I keep seeing myself."

"He's like a mirror," another voice said somewhere behind me. "When I try to read his thoughts, it's as if I'm hearing echoes of my own."

_Read my thoughts?_

I strained against the harness but to no avail. Carlisle's expression turned first into one of panic-then quiet curiosity.

"Can you not move?" Carlisle asked.

I stared. "Of course I can't. You have me restrained!"

A collective gasp filled the room. _What in the world is going on here?_ I wondered.

"Is he not a newborn?" The mind reader asked.

"You saw him flailing, Edward," Carlisle answered, examining my face so closely that I had to close my eyes. His face was almost like the sun. "He has no heartbeat, but he is quite different, isn't he?"

_No heartbeat?_ I strained to listen for my heart, but gasped when I heard nothing.

I felt myself shaking under the harnesses. "P-please... what's g-going on?" I stuttered, trying to keep my sanity.

I heard a _clink_, and then a collective hiss from the people in the room-except from Carlisle. Apparently there were a few more spectators. I felt the metal bars swing away from my body. I quickly sat up-too quickly. I held my head to fight off the vertigo. The spectators, five of them, looked at each other nervously.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. His expression had a dazzling effect that left me breathless for a moment.

"Confused... very confused."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "As are we. Tell me, what's your name?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but it froze in place. "Uhh..." I said, trying to thaw it out. "I'm... not sure. I can't remember."

"You can't remember your name?" he asked, looking incredulous.

"I... can't remember anything, actually," I admitted, still holding my head. It was an odd sensation to not know anything.

The group exchanged worried glances, and then the mind reader, Edward, spoke. "Besides being confused, how do you feel? Are you... _thirsty?_"

I couldn't imagine why he put so much emphasis on the last word. "No, thank you."

His eyebrow raised, as did four others. Carlisle, his hand still on my shoulder, spoke in an almost doctorly fashion. "Do you remember anything that has happened in the last week or so?"

"No... the only thing I remember is opening my eyes here."

His worried face made me uneasy. What exactly was going on here? Carlisle slid his hand from my shoulder and placed it into mine. "Squeeze my hand, please." I did, but his face only became more worried. "Try to squeeze it as tightly as you can." I furrowed my brows and squeezed with all of my strength.

"What's wrong?" another spectator-a tall, brawny dark haired boy-asked, looking slightly amused.

"He has little more than human strength."

_What an odd thing to say_, I thought.

Carlisle let go of my hand, and hopped onto the table beside me. The grace of which he did it made me shudder. "I know this is going to be hard to take in, but try your best to keep an open mind, okay?" I nodded. "My family here is a bit different. We're..." he seemed to search for an appropriate word, but gave up suddenly, and used a word that sent chills down my body. "Vampires." I squirmed in my seat. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. It felt like it weighed more than a mack truck, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. "Keep an open mind, now. We don't attack humans. We live off of the blood of animals. While we were hunting, we ran across another of our kind. He had... _attacked... _you." His eyes flickered around my face, trying to read it. I did my best to keep it neutral. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about what he had just said.

"The vampire that attacked you got spooked and fled. You still had a heartbeat, so we decided to bring you back to our home and care for you," Edward said, his head cocked to the side.

"Thank you," I muttered. Edward nodded.

"I think," Carlisle said, looking at Alice, "perhaps you should see for yourself..." Alice's eyes widened, and she vanished. My breath caught in my throat. My caregivers all looked at me with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

"S-she vanished!" I stuttered, pointing to the place where the pixie-like girl had been standing.

"Could... could you not see her?" he asked.

I shook my head. How in the world was I supposed to have seen anything? I felt a growing queasiness attacking my stomach.

Alice reappeared a moment later, carrying a huge mirror. She carefully stepped toward me, and then angled the mirror so that I could see my own reflection.

I saw short, spiked, chocolate colored hair on top of my slender, too-white head. My eyes were the most noticeable feature-bright blue. They almost seemed to glow and swirl. My entire body looked as if I were made of marble... much like the other creatures in the room. Then it hit me. "I'm a vampire?" The last word burned my throat.

"An odd one," the brawny vampire said, chuckling.

"Emmett..." Carlisle warned. He returned his glance to me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable sitting beside him. "It's true that you are quite... unique. Your strength for one." He turned around, grabbed one of the metal restraints, and to my immense surprise bent it like it had been a thin, copper wire. He obviously saw my expression. "You should be able to have broken out of the restraints rather easily. Also... most newborn vampires are wild. You seem very calm. Very unique."

"I'm guessing my eyes are also unique?" It was clear that all of the people in the room had the exact same eye color save one-me.

Carlisle nodded. "Eye color has to do with diet. Those of us who feed on animals tend to have golden irises. Those who feed on humans,"-I winced-"tend to be more crimson. I've never encountered a vampire with eyes like yours. That brings me to another unique quality. You say you're not thirsty?"

I shook my head.

"Newborn vampires are almost always thirsty. It's very odd that you don't feel an overpowering thirst." Carlisle stared at me for a long while, making me uncomfortable. I decided to speak to break the silence.

"So what now?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"That's up to you," Carlisle responded, still staring at me. "You may go, if you wish, but you're welcome to stay here with us, if you'd like."

"I... don't even know who I am."

Carlisle grimaced. "Yes... well, perhaps you should stay with us a while." He turned to Edward. "I think it would be best if you kept Renesmee at the cottage for a while."

Edward nodded, grimly.


	2. Chapter 2: Overthrown

Chapter 2

Overthrown

I spent the next several hours meeting the rest of the family-save two, a Bella and a Renesmee-and listening to Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett comment at how strange I was. Apparently I was supposed have super speed, strength, and senses, but I seemed more human than vampire on those fronts. I found it strangely hilarious that I was a freak among freaks. I wondered vaguely if I was considered a strange person when I was mortal.

"I'm intrigued at how calmy you took the news," Carlisle said, speaking to me for once. "I don't think many would have taken it so well."

I nodded. "Well, I don't remember anything of my human life, so I'm sure that plays a factor."

Carlisle smiled and nodded thoughtfully. He was an easy person to like. He seemed very fatherly, in a sense, though he had no real children of his own.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes unfocusing. I felt the need to reach out and shake her, but the others stared at her as if waiting for something. I figured this must be a fairly regular thing. After several moments, eyes focused again. "Vladimir is coming to visit us."

Carlisle smiled. "It'll be nice to see Vladimir and Stefan ag-"

"No," Alice interrupted, holding up a hand. Her eyes glazed over again. "Not Stefan... just Vladimir. Something has happened..."

The entire room became filled with statues. No one moved even a centimeter as they stared at Alice.

Alice flew to the television so fast that she was a blur-but only to me, of course. The others quickly followed her.

"_-decimated. It's unclear exactly what has happened here and the officials aren't releasing any information as of yet. From what we can see, there aren't any survivors inside the city. The blazing fire is enough to assume that if there _are _any survivors, there won't be for long._" I heard the reporter say from the television in the next room. I quickly got out of my chair and joined the rest of the family.

"Carlisle," Alice said, a clear expression of horror on her face, "I'm so sorry. I should have been watching the Volturi more closely. I just didn't want to think about them after..."

Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder. "Alice, no one expects you to do everything. You're the one who saved us last time, remember? I think that lets you off the hook." He smiled. "Now... what has happened? Did the Volturi do this?"

Alice shook her head, but I could still see guilt written all over her pixie-like face. "The Romanians. Carlisle, they've overthrown the Volturi!"

For the first time in my short, short life, I saw Carlisle's expression turn from calm to fearful. He sunk into the couch with nearly the same glazed look in his eyes that Alice had had. "How?"

"Benjamin," Alice said, staring at Carlisle. "He teamed up with the Romanians at some point. He's the one who set the inferno."

I looked back toward the television. The fires that raged through the city looked like the worst depiction of Hell I could imagine. Even things that weren't flammable like the street and the stone walls were burning with such intensity that it was difficult to look at. The newscaster threw the word "bomb" around a few times, but this obviously wasn't the case.

"What's happening?" I asked. Everyone's stare found my face.

Carlisle's face softened slightly. "About a month ago, we had dealings with a group of vampires called the Volturi. They came to destroy us, but we convinced them to leave before it came to a fight. Up until that time, most vampires looked at the Volturi as something similar to a police force or a royal family, but after seeing the Volturi's plot for themselves, their confidence in them wavered. It would seem," Carlisle looked toward the television, "that some decided to act."

"But that's good, right?" I asked.

Carlisle's face was troubled. I could see that it wasn't a good thing. "Well... I don't approve of any loss of life, human or vampire. The main problem here, though, is that the humans are aware that something has happened. As vampires, our lives are dependant on the fact that humans aren't aware of us. The Romanians, who apparently concocted this attack," Carlisle looked toward Alice, and she nodded, "don't appear to care about our secrecy anymore. It's concerning."

"Carlisle!" Alice screamed. Her voice was so high pitched that I barely caught what she had said. Her eyes were wide, staring at the television. All of us followed her gaze. The camera, at street level, had a clear shot of the entrance to the city. Walls of flame, at least thirty feet high, blazed throughout the shot. Then we saw why she had screamed. Out of the flames marched an army of shining diamonds.

**********

Comments are welcome ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Visitor

"Vladimir, what have you done?" Carlisle hissed.

"It's not what you think, Carlisle," Vladimir said, still standing outside the door. Carlisle blocked his entrance, or perhaps he was trying to protect him from his family. "It's not what it looks like."

"Not what it looks like?!" Emmett's voice boomed as he tried-and failed-to get past Carlisle. "It looks like you Romanian idiots have lost your minds!"

"It wasn't them..." Edward said, sitting on the couch beside me. He looked totally uninterested in what was happening at the door. "Stefan is dead."

Emmett and Carlisle shrunk back. Alice nodded, sitting between Edward and me.

"Please let me explain," Vladimir pleaded.

After a short silence, Carlisle nodded and invited him in with a wave of his hand. Vladimir looked like a blond Dracula. He was extremely skinny and short, and his ashy blond hair fell about his shoulders. His skin looked powdery and frail.

"Thank you. As I was saying before, it wa..." Vladimir's voice seemed to catch in his throat as his eyes met mine. His face distorted into an almost anguished expression. He slowly bent his knees until he was in a crouching position, and like a rocket, he propelled himself forward at me with a giant leap.

But then he froze in midair. His hands, curled into claws, stopped inches from my face. It was so startling that I nearly fell off the couch. But it wasn't just him who had frozen... the entire room seemed to have stopped moving.

I stood up with great difficulty. The air seemed thick... viscus. The slightest movements felt as if I were moving through water instead of open space. I stared at the floating vampire who was seemingly frozen in time. His mouth was wide as if he had planned on biting me.

I gently touched my hand to his side, which cratered under my fingertips. Startled, I stumbled back.

_SWOOOSH!_

The vampire suddenly blurred away from me and through a wall like a bolt of lightning. Edward and Alice jumped to their feet while Carlisle and Emmett stared at the circular hole in their living room wall.

"Do you see, Carlisle?" I heard from the other side of the wall. "You have a monster living in your own home!" Vladimir appeared behind the gaping hole in the wall, and with one quick movement was through it, standing in the same room as us.

"What did you do?" Edward asked curiously, staring at me.

"I... don't know. All of you guys just froze... and I touched him," I fumbled.

"What a gift!" Carlisle exclaimed, apparently unconcerned with the vampire who had just flew through his living room wall. "You can manipulate time!"

"I can what?"

"_Monster_," Vladimir repeated, pointing a long finger at me. "All of you are too powerful to be left alive. Carlisle, let's kill him to put an end to this madness."

Carlisle acted as if he had forgotten that Vladimir was even in his house. His eyes narrowed when he looked at him again. "I believe you were getting ready to explain yourself..."

"_HIM_!" he shouted, still pointing at me. "He and his kind are the reason for this madness! It wasn't us, Carlisle, it was them!"

"Perhaps he's not as unique as we thought," Edward said, staring at the decrepit-looking vampire. "Stefan created one just like Michael when he left us last month. He... ate Stefan?" Everyone's eyes widened in shock except for Vladimir, who, like a statue, was still pointing at me.

"Yes..." he hissed, "they are cannibals. They eat their own kind, and then take all of their strength and power."

"Lucius ate Stefan and gained his strength and speed. Then he ate other vampires and gained their abilities. He believes himself to be a god..." Edward finished.

"He ate the earth-mover," Vladimir said, point toward the television. Imagines of great walls of flame, along with shining vampires, filled the screen. The vampires were stationary outside the great walls. It didn't seem like the reporter could find any words to describe them. "And now he's eaten the three Volturi and has gained their powers. The Volturi army has given themselves to him out of fear, but it's not like he needs them. He's planning on wiping out _all _life."

"I've lost the future..." Alice whispered. "The entire future is so wrapped around him that I can't see anything..."

Vladimir frowned. "Then all is lost..."


End file.
